


Assailed

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Other, Post-Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: The best part of any holiday is the after sale.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93
Collections: I Needed a Laugh Today





	Assailed

Tension hummed through Venom like electricity hummed through the fluorescent lights above them.

**Eddie-** Venom started.

“Not yet, love.”

**But Eddie...**

Eddie had to smile at his incredibly powerful and lethal alien’s whine. ”I can’t make time pass faster. We still have fifteen more minutes, no matter how much you fidget.”

Movement drew his eyes down to his wrist where a little black head appeared out of the cuff of his sleeve and peered at their watch.

**Only twelve minutes now, Eddie.**

Eddie would have scolded him, but at twelve minutes before midnight on Valentine’s the store was a ghost town. Still, he did poke the symbiote back up his sleeve, just in case.

“Okay, fine,” he said. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to start picking stuff out.”

Eddie’s sleeve writhed like it was full of excited snakes as they finally headed towards the seasonal section.

Turns out there wasn’t much actual selection involved, just Eddie trying to restrain Venom from buying all the chocolate left in the Valentine's aisle with mixed results. Eddie was glad he hadn’t gotten a cart or he wouldn’t have been able to finance this trip even at clearance prices.

As it was, his arms were somewhat unnaturally full by the time they made their way up to the only open register and dropped them on the belt. The bleary eyed woman behind it didn’t even bat an eye at the huge pile of candy, just grabbed the first bag and ran it over the scanner.

“Hey!” Eddie objected. “That should be half off.”

In a dead monotone, the woman said, “Sorry sir. The markdown doesn’t start until the system updates.”

“When’s that?”

“At around six am.”

“Oh,” Eddie said, his heart sinking. 

He looked down at the mountain of chocolate piled on the belt and briefly considered killing another six hours at the store, but quickly discarded the idea. They would have to put everything back and return later.

He started to turn, planning to pick all the bags up and take them back when his head unexpectedly snapped back to face the woman.

He felt his teeth growing longer, sharper, and infinitely more numerous and his eyesight sharpening, becoming more focused, like it did when he looked out through Venom’s eyes. He thought he even felt a tongue that was too long and thick to be his own flicker out of his mouth as he growled menacingly.

The woman dropped the bag of chocolate she was holding to the floor, no longer looking sleepy in the slightest. 

“Um,” she said, staring at him with huge eyes. “You know, never mind. I’ll just override it to the half off.”

**Thank you,** they said in Venom’s voice, even as Eddie felt his face returning to normal.

The woman flinched, but started scanning once more.

_That wasn’t very nice, love,_ Eddie thought at an incredibly smug symbiote.

**Who cares?** he thought back. **Chocolate!**

The skin under his hoodie writhed again at the thought of chocolate and the cashier swallowed audibly. She averted her eyes and started to ring stuff out even faster. 

It was probably for the best, Eddie was pretty sure he couldn’t keep Venom from inhaling one of the bags for very much longer.

After they paid, the woman handed him the receipt, saying, ”Have a nice night?” more like a question then statement.

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but Venom beat him to it. 

Grabbing several bags with thick black tendrils, he said, **Thanks. We will.**

As Venom marched them away Eddie called back over his shoulder to the where the cashier stood frozen in horror. “You have a good night, too.”

Somehow, her lack of response didn’t surprise him.


End file.
